1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simultaneous display of two pictures for an Internet-functional television receiver (TV), and more particularly to a method for simultaneously displaying two pictures on the screen of an Internet-functional TV which can simultaneously display two divided pictures on the screen if input picture information to be displayed exceeds the number of lines constituting one picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Internet services provide a variety of information such as information on scientific technology, stock exchange, etc. Thus, any person who may not be an information search specialist can easily access to such information services in-house if he or she has an Internet searching system providing Internet searching functions. The information searching system providing Internet searching functions includes a personal computer (PC) or an Internet TV having a modem.
According to FIG. 1, an Internet TV 70 comprises a modem 73 built in the Internet TV for transmitting and receiving information to and from an Internet service system 72 through an external communication line 71, a microcomputer 74 for controlling searches on Internet information inputted and outputted through the modem 73, a video signal processing section 75 for converting the inputted Internet information into a video signal in accordance with a search control signal from the microcomputer 74, a display section 76 for displaying the Internet information processed by the video signal processing section 75.
The operation of the conventional Internet TV as constructed above will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
If the user wants to use the Internet information, the user sets up an Internet function through a keypad mounted on one part of the TV 70 or a remote controller (not illustrated in the drawing). Then, the microcomputer 74 perceives the Internet function setting signal and outputs an Internet control signal to the modem 73. The modem 73 polls a communication connecting signal to the Internet service system of the Internet service server connected to the external communication line 71.
At this time, if the inputted password or user-name accords with that promised between the modem 73 and the Internet service system 72, and if any one service has been chosen from the service initial menu served from the Internet service system 72, the Internet service system 72 provides information on the chosen service to the modem 73 through the external communication line 71. Then, the modem 73 converts the inputted Internet service information into a digital signal to be inputted to the microcomputer 74. The microcomputer 74 subsequently transfers the inputted Internet service information, e.g., information of WEB pages, to the video signal processing section 75. Accordingly, the video signal processing section 75 video-processes the inputted information on the Internet WEB page information, so that the WEB page information is displayed on the screen of the display section 76.
At this time, the Internet WEB page information provided from the Internet service system 72 is not suitable for being viewed on a TV screen because it is designed to be viewed on a PC monitor. Whereas the distance between the user and the PC monitor is within about 1 meter, the distance between the user and the TV 70 is about 2-3 meters. Thus, the letters appearing on the Internet WEB page designed to be viewed on the PC monitor is too small to be viewed on the screen of the TV 70. Further, the TV 70 is not suitable for viewing letters because the resolution of the TV is lower than that of monitor.
Therefore, the display section 76 magnifies letters before display so that the user can see the magnified Internet WEB page information on the TV screen.
However, such a conventional Internet TV has a disadvantage in that it fails to display an entire information of the Internet WEB page on its screen since the number of letters that can be displayed as one picture becomes fewer when the letters are magnified. Also, only a portion of the WEB page information can be displayed on the TV screen if the amount of data contained in one WEB page exceeds the capacity of data display on the TV screen.